witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Dussart
|Skin_color = Tanned |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Abilities = Werewolf |Partner = Edwina |Children = Three Unnamed daughters |Appears_books = }} Otto Dussart was a human who'd been cursed as a lycanthrope around and, at one point, lived in the village of Guaamez. Although Otto was a nonviolent man, even in his werewolf form, the inhabitants of the village became suspicious and thus hired the witcher Geralt of Rivia to kill Otto. Biography Geralt, noticing that Otto wasn't a ferocious monster as was described by the townspeople, decided to spare Otto, to which Otto thanked the witcher and promised he'd return the favor one day. Geralt then advised Otto that it was best if he left the area while he informed the villagers he'd lifted the curse. However, Otto tried to remain in Guaamez until he realized people in the area still saw him as a murderous man, and so he finally left. He proceeded to wander through the world before he met Edwina, another lycanthrope as luck would have it, and the two married and had three daughters. In , Geralt learned where Otto was and came to visit to ask for his help, but he was out at the time. Just as Edwina tried to attack the witcher, mistakenly thinking he was out to kill Otto, Otto appeared in the nick of time to stop them. Geralt then had a private conversation with the werewolf, learning how he came to be in the area, before asking for a favor due to his werewolf sense of smell and Otto gladly agreed to help. Together, they wandered the surrounding areas of Mount Cremora, which was believed to have a cave that acted as a backdoor into the Citadel at Rissberg Castle and where the sorcerer Sorel Degerlund was. Eventually, Otto found the cave and Geralt thanked him and then told him to head home, but still feeling obliged to the witcher, Otto stated he'd remain waiting at the cave entrance until daybreak. However, after Geralt had opened a door deep in the cave, Otto's powerful sense of smell picked up another, far more dangerous type of monster and followed the witcher to warn him. Just as Geralt got into a fight with Sorel's minions, Bue, Bang, and Pastor, and was about to be fatally shot by the latter, Otto in his werewolf form ran in and attacked and killed Pastor. He then remarked how in his 42 years of being a werewolf, that was the first time he killed someone before explaining why he'd followed Geralt, noting a deep hole in another room where sounds of cracking human bones could be heard at the bottom. Otto, finally feeling he'd paid off his debt, then headed home. Notes * Almost ironically, Egmund mentions as part of his false testimonies that the witcher took 100 crowns to remove the curse on a werewolf in Guaamez, which Egmund believed didn't happen as the amount was so low. In actuality, it was all the townspeople could scrape up for help so Geralt took it. de:Otto Dussart pl:Otto Dussart ru:Отто Дуссарт uk:Отто Дуссарт Category:Humans Category:Season of Storms characters